


a metal bat and a nøt so sourwolf

by jongens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bat is the 1, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone is Part of the Pack, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles loves bat, Teen Wolf, The Pack is Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongens/pseuds/jongens
Summary: Derek stops being a sourwolf and returns the metal bat to Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 138





	a metal bat and a nøt so sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my first fic sterek omg, recently I started watching teen wolf and it is the best thing I have done in this quarantine, stiles I love you. Anyway, when I saw the scene that Derek RECOGNIZING THE BAT OF STILES, I DIED and then seeing that he recovered it, it made me think about At what point did he return it? so good, this came out that I like :) I hope you like it!!! <3

Derek looks at his pack with furrowed brows. His betas were talking about Scott's behavior in high school.

" _It looked shitty_ ," Erica says as she painted her nails black. _"I admit I felt a little sorry for him."_

Isaac and Boyd nod. Everything that had happened a couple of weeks ago was still fresh in their minds.

Stiles being possessed by the nogitsune and then that it controlled the onis to attack them. It had still been too much even for the wolves.

At least everyone was safe now and no one had been hurt, or not that bad.

" _Allison hasn't returned to high school yet?"_

Isaac denies and lets out a sigh. _"The wound hasn't healed yet, she has to rest but she told me that he will surely be with us next week"_

_"And Stiles?"_ Boyd asks in a concerned tone.

Derek leans against one of the nearby columns to pay more attention than before.

_"I don't know"_ says the blond while shrugging. _"Lydia isn't sure what's going on"_

They all deflate. Stiles was still weak after being possessed. Scott's boss had said that it would take a long time for the boy to recover but he expected him to do it quickly because Stiles was strong.

_"What's going on?_ " Finally the alpha's voice joins them. His betas look at him with some sadness.

" _Scott said he was sleeping with him all week but he can't get a full rest."_

Erica smiles. " _Like their old sleepovers, those guys"_ she murmurs looking at another point in the room. _"Scott looked so bad, the two people he loves the most and can't do anything to help them"_

_"Stiles will be fine"_ Boyd speaks. _"He will look defenseless but he made it clear to us that even being human, he is the bravest guy there is"_

Derek nods in agreement and leaves the room to go to his bedroom. Before entering, see how a metal bar is leaning on one of the furniture.

_"It's Stiles' bat"_ he mutters, reaching over to grab it. He turns with the object in his hands to see the beta who had approached. Derek looks somewhat surprised as he looks at Boyd. 

  
  


_ "Erica told me you found it at the power station and I brought it here to return it to him. I'm sure he would be happy not to lose it." _

The alpha still with his eyebrows up nods. _"Well thought"_

_ "You should go, as Stiles is part of the pack and you are the alpha" _

Derek opens his eyes to that. Was Stiles considered part of his pack? Sure Scott had joined now too but he hadn't thought the human would be too.

Although it made sense, Stiles was always an active and important participant in missions, always ready to help anyone without asking for anything in return. Like Derek himself, he had helped him countless times and had never demanded anything. Neither bite nor power. Just Stiles holding him for hours in the pool so a giant lizard wouldn't eat him.

  
  


_"It is correct, no?"_ The beta's words made him slow down his train of thought.

The two betas who were sitting in the other room, approached.

_ "You guys ... do you think Stiles is part of our pack? _

Erica smiles _. "Sure, he has helped us all, even though we weren't a pack. It will be weird, too weird but that's okay."_

Isaac seemed more animated and nods happily. _"It is, friend"_

Derek nods and looks back at the bat he was holding in his hands. The object would return to its owner that same night.

**𓄂**

  
  


_ "Call me if you need anything, if any limb of your body hurts, do you understand" _

Stiles looks at his father with an affectionate smile.

_ "But for the love of god, don't try to cook anything weird" _

The teenager rolls his eyes and nods. _"Got it, I'll be fine dad"_

The sheriff finally nods and walks over to his son to surround them in a hug. " _I'll be back quickly, try to rest"_

**_'Don't count on that' Stiles'_ **mind scoffs and he has to suppress the moan of disgust that forms in his throat.

Mr. Stilinski nods and leaves his son's room to go to the police station.

Stiles sighs when he hears the door close and then the sound of the car pulling away from his home.

The silence in the house was overwhelming. Since they had defeated the nogitsune, he had been sharing a room with Scott, who distracted him from his thoughts and was there to watch over them when he woke up from his night terrors.

He had hoped it would pass quickly but he was never lucky. Eventually Scott had to go home to rest properly because he couldn't keep an eye on him forever, even though he had begged his mom if he could stay a few more days. Stiles decided to lie to him, saying that it would be fine because he really believed it would but it wasn't.

_**'You'll never be fine Stiles, you never were'** _

The boy hits his head on the pillow and stifles a scream in it. He gets out of bed and decides to take a bath to try to rest.

When he comes out of the bathroom, already showered and dressed, stretching while yawning, something catches his eye. 

On top of his bed he was resting his metal bat.

He blinks a few times in confusion, as he approaches him with slow steps. When he grabs it with shaking hands, he can't help but heave a sigh.

_ "Hi" _

Stiles squeals and hits the bat where the voice came from. The alpha easily dodged it effortlessly.

The teenager screams. _"What do you think you're doing !? You can't just show up in a paranoid's house with a bat! Jesus, you must learn to knock on the door"_

Derek hears the boy's heartbeat racing and smells the scent of fear and uncertainty filling the room. He feels bad for scaring him, in other situations he would have made fun but seeing Stiles made him bite his tongue.

The teenager was paler than normal, the dark circles under his eyes were purple. He looked frail and sick.

_"I know, I look fabulous"_ he said with his classic sarcasm as he sat on the bed still with the bat in his hands. 

_"What are you doing here?"_ He finally asks after a few minutes in silence.

The werewolf stares at him and Stiles has to look away, he didn't feel very strong to hold him for so long.

_ "I came to bring you the bat" _

The boy finally smiles and hums. _"Oh, thanks"_

He nods and knows that he must leave because that was the only reason he had come, right? But it is impossible for him to leave, he notices that Stiles looks at him confused by his behavior.

  
  


_ "Derek, are you okay?" _

The werewolf growls. It cannot be that the boy even in those conditions continued to worry about him.

_ "I am Stiles" _

He nods unconvinced with the answer and gets up to face him _. "So will you tell me the real reason you are here?"_

He looks at him hard and Derek just softens his gestures and thinks the words through.

_ "You are part of the pack, I have to know if you are okay, I came to confirm it" _

Whatever he was hoping to hear, Stiles wasn't anywhere near that. His eyes widen and he babbles a few words Derek can't understand. The teenager really looks confused.

_ "Me? Am I part of the pack?" _

Derek nods and can see the boy's lips stretch into a giant smile, the kind that takes up his entire face. He can't help but feel satisfied that he was the cause of it.

_ "Ohhh sourwolf, how nice of you to join a human in your pack of werewolves, very modern of you" _

Derek chuckles _. "I could bite you because it's a-"_

_"The bite is a gift"_ says Stiles and laughs happily. " _To be a modern wolf you are still old-fashioned in phrases"_

Derek growls and shows his fangs. The boy seems to take it funny because he laughs louder.

The werewolf hates that feeling he's feeling in his chest, like his heart is swelling for some strange reason.

Derek watches as Stiles keeps quiet while playing with the bat, his eyes are on the object but he can see how the gears in his head are moving quickly.

_ "If you bit me, what color would my eyes be?" _

His eyebrows furrow at the question. _"What?"_

_"You know, your eyes turn blue when you kill an innocent and-me"_ his voice breaks and he clears trying to hide it. 

_"I-I still see it in my nightmares. I could see and feel each of the movements along with the sensation of killing them ... It felt good"_ the boy's eyes get wet and dry with the fist of his jacket, sitting on the bed.

Derek sits up and looks at him gently. _"It wasn't you, Stiles, with or without bite, your eyes will glow yellow because you are not a murderer"_

  
  


_"Sorry"_ he says laughing a little and wiping his tears _. "I haven't slept shit and besides hallucinating I think my mind has become more sensitive"_

_ "How much sleep did you get?" _

The teenager thinks for a few seconds _. "Half an hour, in a row._ " Yawn and stretch. _"That's why it's getting more and more difficult to know if I'm awake or if it's a ..."_ The sentence cuts off and he grabs his hands quickly to count his fingers.

Derek looks at him concerned when he sees how he trembles and breathes with relief. 

_"It's not a dream"_ he says smiling.

_ "No, I'm really here" _

Stiles nods and crawls under the covers. _"Thanks sour wolf, I don't want to be inelegant but seeing that you came in through the window, you can excuse me"_ he says moving his arm and then dropping him on the bed and closing his eyes.

Derek bites the inside of his cheek, unwilling to leave.Stiles opens one eye and sits back on the bed.

_ "What? You don't have to stay, I'm fine Derek" _

_ "Don't lie" _

Stiles rolls his eyes in annoyance _. "Derek, I'm trying to fool myself. I know I won't sleep at all and I'll be waking up in minutes because I dreamed about killing someone again and waking up alone and having to turn against my fingers because I don't know what the fuck is real and what the hell It is a lie but yes, I know that I am lying because I am trying to believe it myself, did you know that when you repeat many times something becomes real? It is not working "_

The boy's chest rises and falls violently and his fists are clenched on the sheets.

Derek looks at him for a few minutes when he finally nods. " _I get it_ ". He takes off his leather jacket and places it on one of the chairs in the room and sits down to take off his slippers. Stiles looks at him confused and uneasy seeing his actions.

Finally, the werewolf gestures with his eyebrows for Stiles to move, the boy takes a long time to understand the signal and Derek huffs to push him gently and settle next to him.

Stiles screams when he feels the bed sink next to him. After processing what was happening, he settled down leaning him elbow on the bed and holding him head with him hand, looking at the werewolf next to him, who refused to look at him.

  
  


_ "Well ... I never believed that being a part of a pack meant sharing a bed so that the other wouldn't have nightmares" _

  
  


Derek is leaning against the headboard as she looks at him with raised eyebrows. _"That's not why"_ he growls. I did not know why I was going to say what I was thinking but seeing the state of the boy, who seemed more not alive than alive, surely he would forget. _"I just wanted to do it because I know that you would do the same for me, okay?"_

The hyperactive young man's eyes flahed and his cheeks turned crimson. He smiled and hummed happily.

_ "Of course, big guy" _

Stiles settles better on his pillow, willing to shut his mouth and dream of murder again.

Before falling sound asleep, he tells him. _"In the end you are not such a sourwolf, you have your sweet side"_

_"Stiles, shut up"_ Derek growls and the named one smiles amused at the reaction, settles down again and finally falls asleep. 

When Derek hears the boy's slow heartbeat, he lets out a sigh and turns to look at him.

_ "Skinny and defenseless Stiles" _

He watches the boy's lips part to start snoring and he can't stop a smile from forming on his lips. He makes himself comfortable on the bed and looks at the bat resting on the bed. You furrow your eyebrows when you feel something wet wet your arm.

He growls and holds back the urge to bite the teen who was drooling on his arm. Her red eyes sparkle and she snorts. Having a human in the pack was tricky but it was Stiles and he was worth it.


End file.
